the deadly kitten and the reaper without a scythe
by XxAngel of DarknesxX
Summary: me and my friend savanna wrote this. the parts about Cremisi was written by her and the part about clare were wrote by me! i hope you enjoy it! Clare, a demon/reaper, hates ash. her life goal is to see him suffer. Cremisi, a demon/angel, hares this same hatred for ash. can they defeat him or will they die trying?
1. Cremisi's story

Cremisi's Story

Cremisi sighed as her next victim cowered in the corner, praying and making the sign of the cross over and over again. She really didn't have time for this crap. As if this so called God was going to save him.

"You have been marked for death. Don't take it personal, it happens sometimes. Plus I happen to be in need of a paycheck. You have plenty to share, don't you?" she gave a cold smile.

"Take what you want! Just don't hurt me!" he gave a pathetic whimper, acting more like a child than a grown noble man

"You humans really are pathetic. Did you not hear me? I said you are marked for death. It isn't something you have control over. Honestly you just happened to be the closest rich guy to where I was at the moment" she lunged toward him, wanting to end this quickly. Her cat ears flattened to her head and her tail lashed as she snarled and dug her fangs into his throat before he could even scream in terror. She grinned as she felt his windpipe crush and clawed at his face, leaving deep slashes on either side. He stopped twitching almost immediately, blood running down his face and out of his mouth and eyes. She stepped back and licked her fangs, her tail waving as she admired her work.

"So frail, you humans are. So much blood and so easily broken skin. It's a shame really." She snatched a bag full of expensive but minor things from around the house. Nobles wouldn't even miss this stuff, but it did fetch a good price for the normal folks and the rats that lived on the streets. This would buy her a better outfit, maybe a small place to stay. She looked down at herself. She was wearing high quality trousers and riding boots, with a pretty dark greenish blue cotton shirt. Maybe not a new outfit then. She had that covered.

Cre's eyes darkened in longing a she looked back at the body of the man. The cat-demon in her wanted his soul very badly- almost painfully- but the half angel in her wouldn't allow it. She had found that out the hard way.

"Oh well. Can't have everything I suppose." She touched the bag of stolen items and it disappeared, sent back to her lair.

She walked right out the front door of the manor house. Nobody questioned her actions. She walked too confidently, and had an air of danger around her, but without her ears and tail out she was a nobody._ Just the way it should be_ she thought to herself as she disappeared under the shadows of the London Bridge.


	2. Clare's story

Clare's story

"This is the busiest we have been for months!" Clare said impatiently.

"What would you expect when there is such a mass murder like this?" said the Undertaker, Clare's employer. The bodies were all the same. They all had the claw marks and their wind pipes had been what seemed to be bitten out. It looked as if a cat killed all of these people.

_Business is business… and today we have a lot of it, _Clare sighed to herself_. _For just two people that would be a lot of work. Good thing they weren't exactly human. The Undertaker was a legendary reaper, but now he was retired. Clare, on the other hand, was part demon and part reaper.

"We need to know the cause of the deaths that have occurred" a young boy entered the room. He had the most beautiful eye; it was deep blue. The other eye was covered with a simple eye patch. Behind him stood a butler whom seemed to be looking around at all of the dead bodies.

"Who, may I ask, wants to know?" Clare said sarcastically.

"I am the Earl Phantomhive. And this is my butler, Sebastian" the child said.

_Is this the Sebastian Grell is always speaking of? That means the boy is Ciel, she thought, _Clare wondered."Pleased to make your acquaintance. The victims' bodies have multiple scratches on them. Also, their wind pipes were… bitten out. If you ask me, it looks as if a cat did this; although, that wouldn't surprise me."

"Bitten out? Sebastian, I want a list of possible murderers! And where is the Undertaker?" Ciel said.

"Yes, the murderer apparently has fangs of some sort. The Undertaker? Oh, he's in the back. We have a ton of bodies this morning." Ciel and Sebastian left Clare to do her work and went to talk to the Undertaker.

Clare had finally finished with all the bodies and met Grell outside. His hair was as long as usual and the huge cloak hung down on his arms as usual. They sat on a random rooftop.

"Oh, what a boring day!" yelled Grell.

"How so? We had a ton of bodies today, so you had to be busy" Clare said.

"Exactly! I had no time to see my dear Bassy! Whoever is killing these people are keeping me away from him! Oh, I can picture it now…" Grell went on.

_Grell's obsession with Sebastian does scare me sometimes. What I don't see is why Ciel would give his soul away; he's only a kid. _Clare couldn't help wondering why.


	3. Finding a new target

Cremisi

"So. The queen has sent her little watch dog to find me. How ironic. The dog is after the cat" Cremisi smiled to herself, standing outside of the Undertakers shop. She had slipped away unseen by Ciel and that demon that followed him around when they had left. She had to be careful. Sebastian could be dangerous.

Cremisi yawned and walked into the Undertakers shop. There wasn't much to see. It has dark, with embalming tools and other junk she preferred not to think about.

"Oh great. Someone else. Here to admire the dead or drop off a body? Otherwise we are a bit busy" a girl snapped impatiently from over a coffin of a dead guy.

_Wow. Didn't take long to find that guy did it?_ She thought, looking at her latest victim with distaste.

"I'm actually here about those two who came in. He looked like Earl Phantomhive"

"Your point?"

"Well this isn't a…normal store. Did he lose a family member? I'm sorry, I'm from Italy recently so I'm not updated on current events" Cre gave a timid smile, playing the innocent new-comer very well.

"No. He came for information. There has been a string of murders lately. Nothing Ciel can't handle of course!" she added hurriedly as the Italian girl gave a frightened look.

"Well if you're sure…" Cremisi glanced at the guy again. "I just don't want to end up in a coffin like that poor guy"

"It's only guys. So you're ok. Can you do me a favor? Grell is at the Phantomhive manor. We need his help and he's just harassing Sebby so can you fetch him for me? I would appreciate it" the girl leaned back over the coffin "tell him Clare needs his help"

Cremisi nodded and walked out quickly, heading into an ally and climbing up the side of a building, jumping from roof to roof to get to the manor.

Cre stood in the drawing room, sighing impatiently at Grell who was, as predicted, harassing Sebastian endlessly.

"Grell Sutcliff let go of Ciel's butler. Clare needs your help" Cre growled, trying not to let her ears and tail sprout.

"But Clare is sooo boring. I'd rather stay here with Bassy and express my eternal love!"

Cremisi grabbed his long hair and yanked him away, dragging him out off of the manor. "I'm not going to argue with you"

"Let go of me you mean she demon! I know what you've been up too!" Grell tried to jerk away but she just yanked his hair harder. "You evil cat! You're going to give me split ends!"

"So? What are you going to do? Tell your secret lover of a demon?"

"Only if you keep yanking my hair! I worked so hard to perfect it!"

Cre sighed and grabbed his red cloak and released his hair, dragging him into the shop. "You guys owe me one. Someone could have told me he was an uncooperative pain in the neck" she tossed him onto the floor and left. After all, she had a new target tonight. Ciel Phantomhive was going to be missing his favorite butler.


	4. The killers serect

Clare

"Thanks." Clare said as she helped Grell up. "I need you to tell me some things."

Grell got up. He looked quite confused, "What kind of things?"

"I want to know who killed all those people and why" Clare demanded.

"Cremisi? I read her cinematic record; I also wanted to know why she killed all those people. She is part demon and part angel. Ash created her. She was supposed to be used to "cleanse" the world of evil. She rebelled against him and has been on the run since. Ash was the one who killed Ciel's parents. She stole and killed for enjoyment and money. Well I guess that's about it. Right now I would say she's looking for her next victim, or killing her next victim. She only kills rich guys" Grell explained.

"Ciel… I got Cremisi to go there today. He's probably the richest person in England. Good thing he has Sebastian with him. Although Cremisi will be hard to beat, Sebastian can beat her." Clare said.

"OF COURSE HE WOULD BEAT HER! Bassy can beat anyone! He is my man333" Grell shouted.

"Hah, yeah of course…" Clare said uncertainly.

"Well, I must go now. Bassy is waiting!" Grell shouted as he ran away.

Clare sat alone in the darkness. Cremisi's life was similar to her own, but she had parents… kind of. Clare was part demon and part reaper. Her father, a demon, left when she was born. Her mother and brother were killed. She had been shunned by the demons and reapers. Grell, though, was always her friend. He could truly care less about what she was. That's why she talked to him so often. She killed many people for money but eventually got a job, working for the Undertaker. She enjoyed working there, but doesn't really show it. Occasionally she would kill for the fun of it, but she stopped taking their money.

_Ciel's soul is probably delicious._ She randomly thought to herself. _Sebastian is lucky he gets to eat it._ She watched the people walk by silently. She had nothing better to do… unless she went after Cremisi.


	5. A deal with a demon

Cremisi

She stood outside in the darkness of the new moon, her tail waving slowly and her ears pricked for the slightest sound. Her usual outfit had been switched out for a black leather body armor and boots. Assassin's clothing. Two silver daggers rested on either side of her waist in sheaths. Her claws and fangs were not enough for this battle. She smiled up at the manor house, with even her waist long black hair hiding her in the shadows. She wasn't here for money or even enjoyment. She was here for survival. Sebastian was not a demon to be reckoned with. But he was tied to a master. And that master's master wanted her dead. So even though it was never a good idea to poke the hornets' nest, certain things had to be done. This was one of them.

She scaled the gates with ease and creeped around the perimeter once before unsheathing her daggers and smiling coldly at the front door, where she recognized the red eyes instantly.

"Hello Sebastian. Care to dance?"

"Of course, Cremisi Retonica. If I were to deny a lady her dance, what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian gave a bow, holding a set of silverware in his hand; his weapon of choice.

She smiled coldly and lashed her tail, staying in the shadows so she wouldn't be completely seen. Sebastian had a weakness for cats and she didn't want to be tackled and stroked by a creepy demon butler. Talk about a reputation ruiner. "Who should start this dance then?"

"Why must there be a dance at all? I propose a compromise. You help my young master. Be his ally. He needs information on his jobs and having a personal assassin never hurts. Your life will be spared and you will have a place to stay" Sebastian extended his hand towards the open door of the manor and walked inside.

She had to admit, it didn't sound bad. She would have a place to live, plenty of clothes, protection from Ash...she didn't even give it a second thought and walked right into the manor.

"I will show you to your room and introduce you to the Young Master then….." Sebastian stopped and stared at her. "Those ears….that tail….those green slit eyes…." Sebastian ran up to her and rubbed her ears, smiling like a child on Christmas. "A cat!"

"What the-?" she ducked away from him and hissed, pulling out one of her daggers. "Don't touch the ears, tail or anything for that matter."

Sebastian cleared his throat and bowed, "I am terribly sorry. I will show you to your room" he led her up the stairs, glancing back at her ears every few minutes with a weird expression.

"Sebastian you're creeping me out"

"I'm sorry. The Young Master doesn't have any cats and I find them to be the most amazing things since we do not have such adorable animals where I come from."

Cremisi glanced around before walking into her room that Sebastian stood in front of.

"I hope you find it acceptable. There is a wardrobe that should fit your personal taste and a weapon case behind the bookcase. Since you do not sleep, feel free to explore the manor. I will tell the Young Master about tonight's events and the murderer will be no more to the public. Mai-rin is in the room down the hall if you would like anything." He left quickly, disappearing down the hall.

Cremisi collapsed on her bed. It felt weird to think of it as hers. It had been a weird day for her and she couldn't sit still and think about it so she pulled a feather from her belt and broke it in half, watching as her best possessions faded into her room. She immediately started to fill her weapons case and the bookshelves. Her wardrobe was full of amazing outfits that suited her perfectly so she quickly changed into a pair of loose black trousers and a red shirt, keeping her own worn riding boots.

"Look! Sebastian brought another person here Finny! And she's so pretty, yes she is!"

"Shhh Mai-rin! She'll hear you!"

Cremisi looked opened her door and two people fell in her room, sputtering names and dares and apologies. She rubbed her temples. "I should have refused his offer….."


	6. Chapter 6

Clare

There was going to be a ball later that evening. Clare had been invited. She looked through all of the things she had bought or stolen. Clare sighed, "Not one dress fit for a ball." The ball was in a few hours. "Great! I won't have time to get a new one made. Oh well, someone must have a nice dress that I could… barrow," Clare said to herself. She lived in a rich neighborhood, so it wouldn't be hard for her to find a dress. She walked down a few blocks. No one she knew could see her; she didn't want them to call the police. She found a house that looked nice. Nobody was home, so she broke in. The house was bigger than Clare thought. The rooms were endless, and she couldn't find where they kept their dresses. She was about to leave when she heard someone walk in. She smiled. "Perfect," she said to herself.

"Hello?" a womens voice called, "Is any-anyone h-here?"

_Good. _Clare thought to herself. _Now I can find a dress more quickly. _"Yes, in fact, there is," she answered from upstairs.

"Y-you can h-have anything you want!" she said quickly. Clare heard her say something else too, but she couldn't make out what she was saying.

Clare walked up to the trembling women. "Fantastic! Now, where could you possible keep your dresses?" she said sweetly.

"Dresses? They're in the closet in the room on the right," she answered.

It was time for the ball. Clare had taken a black dress. It wasn't the best dress for a ball, but it fit her personality perfectly. She got off the carriage and went inside. There were so many people dancing and talking. She saw Ciel and Elizabeth dancing. Ciel had brought Sebastian with him, of course. Cremisi was standing by Sebastian. She didn't look thrilled to be wearing a fancy dress. The music suddenly died out.

"Thank you all for coming this evening," a man said as everyone turned their attention to the balcony on the right. "Please, everyone enjoy yourself," he said. She recognized the voice. It was Ash. He was the one that killed her mother and brother, and he was here. She could get her revenge.


	7. Chapter 7

Cremisi

Cremisi growled impatiently. "Sebastian I look ridiculous!"

"Nonsense, you are dressed just as a lady should be at a ball."

Cremisi tugged at her dress. Sebastian and Mai-rin had spent a long time perfecting a dress that went perfect with her personality. She had to admit, they did a damn fine job. The dress was emerald green and more form fitting than most Victorian style dresses, with designs of silver, black, and blood red. She couldn't be exactly sure, but if she had to guess it was some kind of cross over with an Asian design. There were plenty of places scattered through the dress where she had places for her daggers and throwing knives. Despite what Sebastian said, she knew she stood out. This was not the way girls dressed for balls. She didn't complain about that factor though. She liked standing out but fitting in at the same time.

"Mistress Cremisi!"

"By the Angel! Sebastian, hide me!" Cre ducked behind Sebastian franticly. Ever since she moved here Mai-rin had insisted on calling her Mistress Cremisi in public and Mistress Cat at home. She practically worshipped the ground Cremisi walked on.

"Sebastian! Have you seen the Mistress Cat around? I have something to tell her, yes I do!" Mai-rin looked around excitedly

"I am afraid she left to see the Young Master. They are not to be disturbed." Cremisi felt herself blushing and scratched his back with her claws. Mai-rin apparently had the same idea and her cheeks turned pink.

"Sebastian that is not appropriate to announce!" she practically screeched.

"Mai-rin, I think you misunderstood. They have things to discuss about her place in this house hold. She has to make herself useful after all."

"Oh. Of course of course! There is a girl looking for her though…I don't think she is human Sebastian."

Cremisi had already creeped off to investigate this girl. It was the same girl who had worked in the Undertakers shop. What was her name? Clare?

The girl in the black dress caught her eye and motioned for her to follow. Right then she heard the voice from the balcony and froze. She looked up and saw him. Ash. Her creator.

The girl in black froze as well and looked up at the queen's butler. Cremisi noticed Clare looked at Ash with the same hatred as she did.


	8. Chapter 8

Clare

Ash. Not only did Clare want to kill him, she wanted to see him suffer. She would have killed him right then and there, but the queen was standing closely behind him. It was her birthday. Clare hadn't known that Ash was the queen's butler. Cremisi had the same look on her face as Clare. Though Cremisi hadn't known why Clare hated him, Clare knew why she did.

Ash saw them glaring at him. He smiled. He had found Cremisi, yet he couldn't remember who the other girl was. It seemed to him that she knew exactly who he was, though. He had been looking for Cremisi everywhere and couldn't wait to destroy her, but that other girl would be a problem. Cremisi was hard enough to fight alone. He knew there would be a fight tonight. He just hoped it would be easy. He walked outside the manor and waited for them to come out as well.

He had to die tonight. It was the perfect time to get her revenge. It would prove to be a challenge if it was just her, but if she could get Cremisi to join her… She turned her attention to Cremisi. She slowly walked over to her.

"Cremisi, do you want to end this, tonight?" Clare asked quietly.

Cremisi smiled slightly. "Love to."

The two girls walked outside. Ash was hidden in the shadows. He stepped out and looked directly at Cremisi.

"You can still join me. We could make everything pure," Ash said before he started to laugh.

Cremisi didn't even consider it for a second before saying, "That sounds great and all, but killing you sounds even better."

Her saying this made Ash's smile turn to a frown. He sighed. "Oh well, I was hoping I wouldn't have to kill you," he said. His glance turned to Clare. "And who might you be?" he asked her.

"You may not remember me, Ash, but I remember you. And let me tell you something, once this battle is over, either you'll going to die or we both will. I won't stop until I see you're dead!" Clare said.

Ash stared to laugh. "We'll just see about that!" he said before throwing daggers at them. They were too quick and dodged them. Ash didn't have time to pick them back up before Clare got to them. She didn't really know how to use them but she could try.


	9. Chapter 9

Clare

Clare heard this and looked surprised, but that quickly changed. She got up. Dealing with pain was easy for her, but her aim would be off. She knew she was going to lose too much blood. She shot again; she missed terribly. Knowing he wouldn't be able to shoot, she ran at him with her scythes. Cre was already slashing at him again. Clare came up from behind him. She cut him through the back.

He swung his sword at Cre quickly. He knew she would dodge easily; it was the best way to get her to stop attacking him. Clare was having trouble blocking his attacks. He stabbed her through her stomach. She gasped.

"Y-you..." Clare tried to say something but she was too weak.

"You're so impure. It sickens me. I'll kill everyone who is impure!" ash smiled and looked at Cremisi. "Well now that this is over, I do have other things to attend to. Until we meet again, my Kitten." Ash then flew away.

Cremisi ran over to Clare. Clare hadn't moved from where she was knelling.

"You should stop bleeding you know. You'll die at this rate." Cremisi said dryly, picking her up and running back towards the manor. _Time to crash a birthday party_. Clare had fainted from blood loss.

_We lived in a small house in London._

_We were a happy family._

_I was a little girl. I had no idea what was about to happen._

_Mother knew what would happen. She always knew._

_She whispered something to my brother, who was a lot older than me._

_He knew too. Before I knew they were dead._


	10. Chapter 10

Cremisi

Cremisi sat on her bed, her knees drawn up to her chest as she stared blankly at the wall. Seeing Ash…seeing that girl nearly killed…it was messing with her. She didn't even notice when Sebastian stood in her doorway with a candle. She had honestly forgotten how late it was.

"Madam?" he stared at her quizzically when she didn't respond. "Miss Retonica?"

"…Cre…"

He stared at her blankly "I beg your pardon?"

"Please…just call me Cre…or Cremisi at least…" she didn't take her eyes off the wall

"Is everything alright? You have seemed a bit off since Miss Clare was injured and Ash left"

Cremisi shook her head and started trembling slightly, tears the color of tarnished silver running down her face as she stared blankly at the wall in front of her with her tail curled around herself comfortingly.

Sebastian looked at her in mild alarm, setting the candle holder on the bedside table and sitting next to her in the bed. "Whatever is the matter Miss? Is there something I can do? I usually don't take interest in emotions. They are usually more of a human dilemma"

Cre sobbed quietly before leaning against Sebastian, who looked down at her blankly.

"Sebastian…I'm tired of this" she sobbed

"I'm afraid I do not understand"

"I'm tired of running from him…I'm tired of being of afraid…I'm tired of pretending not to be scared when inside I'm a little girl cowering in the dark…"

Sebastian stared at her, red eyes glinting with comprehension. He put one arm around her (mostly because that was more comfortable for him. Comfort was not his strong suit with women)

Cremisi honestly didn't notice. She just trembled and sobbed quietly with his arm around her. She didn't know how long they sat there like that, but eventually Sebastian stood up to leave.

Cre looked up in panic, grabbing onto his tail coat "don't leave me alone Sebastian!" she begged softly. Her green cat eyes were wide with fear and her and her ears were pinned.

_She looks utterly adorable _Sebastian thought to himself before giving her a soft smile normally reserved only for the cats.

"Don't worry. I'll be right back. I'm going to make some tea that will help you calm down. You might even manage some sleep from it, which isn't something demons do often" she looked up at him and let go of him reluctantly as he walked out of the room. She sat on the bed, feeling worried and scared until he walked back in with a cup of tea.

He handed her a cup of tea and sat next to her in the same position as before. She didn't seem to mind. Even after just a few sips, she was already calming down. Her tail curled itself around his waist and her ears were only half flat in contentment.

Sebastian couldn't help but smile and reach up and stroke her hair behind her ears. He was a bit surprised when she closed her eyes and gave an actual purr before she rubbed up against his chest, teacup still in hand.

"Feeling better Cremisi?" he questioned politely, still petting her.

She nodded slowly, putting the teacup down and leaning up against Sebastian and making soft, contented purrs as she fell asleep peacefully in the first time since her creation.

"One day," Sebastian whispered, petting her hair, "I'll make you my kitten…"


End file.
